The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of polylactones derived from poly-.alpha.-hydroxyacrylic acids.
Processes for the preparation of similar polylactones have already been proposed in the articles by C.S. Marvel and colleagues (J.A.C.S., 1940, 62, page 3495) and L.M. Minsk and colleagues (J.A.C.S., 1950, 72, page 2650). These processes are, however, rather complicated; they require numerous intermediate steps and involve a high consumption of reagents.